Fear written in BLOOD
by maden-dragonheart
Summary: Slade has teamed up with a new villain known as Bloodshed. but is he just as bad as Slade himself? Or worse? The titans are going to face the hardest battle since Trigon. But this time the'll have some help. Guest Stars you didn't see coming.
1. Chapter 1

Quick note, guest stars are 'The Despoiler' and "Firestarter" two heroes from my comics book. Their not based off anyone that I know and I hope no one that you know ether. Alright, I think you'll your really like.

* * *

"Robin?"

Robin tensed as he heard his name. He hated when he was interrupted in the middle of work. And his friends knew that. When he was concentrating on anything, he did not want to be bothered. He would get mad, then he would yell at the team and end up hurting one of their feelings, which got him even angrier.

And when he was searching for information on Slade heverything got him mad. People talking to him, looking at him, just being in the same room as him would upset him. And when he didn't know what Slade was up to he was even more frustrated then normal.

Lately Slade had been seen around town. He wasn't doing anything, just standing watching over the people of the city. But at the last sighting he was standing and talking to a different man. Which wasn't like Slade. Unless he had an apprentice at his side Slade worked alone. And he was also very secretive. He was never seen in person unless he was fighting the titans in daylight. Which was very rare.

He was up to something. Robin could feel it.

"What Star?" asked Robin not turning to his friend who was standing over him with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"I am worried that you are not acting in a healthy manor." She said in a depressed voice.

Robin didn't answer, just typed more on the computer to try to find information out on Slade. He did this for about a minute until he thought it was best to talk to Starfire. But he didn't turn to her.

"What do you mean?

"You have not eaten all day. You have not gotten the sleep that you require and have not been doing the training that you do every morning."

Robin didn't answer. His shoulders tensed in anger. He hated when his team took pity on him and treated him like a child. He was the leader. He was just doing his job as protecting the city. Why couldn't anyone see that?

"Perhaps you should take a break and go to the mall of shopping for the ice cream that you love so very much. Or maybe you should-"

"I'm fine Starfire!" Snapped Robin with rage turning to his friend. "Just leave me alone for a little ok? I just need some time to myself and I want to left alone! Okay!"

Starfire took a step back and looked as if she was about to cry. Robin's eyes softened when a small tear feel down her check from her green eyes.

Why did he have to have the biggest crush on someone on the team? He had learned from his mentor that 'dating within the team always leads to trouble'. At first he didn't really listen, he had a crush on Batgirl back at home. She was out of this world, hot, crime-fighting red head. Why would he even look at a nether girl?

But he must have a thing for the redheads. Because the second he saw Starfire he felt numb all over and forgot what he was going to say. Batgirl who? This new girl was literally out of this world. She had long flaming red hair that fell below her waist, knee high boots, Minnie skirt that reveled her thighs, a short top that reveled curves and the prettiest face that Robin had ever seen. Her eyes… they were all green, where most humans have white she had a light green and then around the pupil was a darker green. They entranced Robin, took him to a new world that he never knew existed. This was no ordinary girl, but his personal alien.

At first Robin thought that he would just have a crush on the girl. He was only sixteen and he had a job to do. But they became best friends. She understood him like no one ever could. Made him feel good. And it was kind of fun teaching her about earth habits. And when he was forced to go on a date with kitten, all he could think about was hoe he wished it was Starfire that he was dancing with and going to the prom with, not the stupid blonde. And when Starfire was almost forced to marry that gross green alien he felt rage that he never knew imaginable.

But he was afraid that if they were to get together that it would ruin the team. That was way he got so mad when Cyborg called her his 'girlfriend'. He denied it and got Starfire upset. Nice going Boy Wonder.

He may not ever be able to date her, but he did not want to see her hurt. He was always going o protect her. Her and the team… and the city of course.

Why couldn't they understand that? He just wanted to make sure that they all stayed safe. He wanted to be the one who protected them and saved them. Why did they always get mad at him whenever he tried to do that?

"Look Star." Said Robin lowering his voice so not to scare her again. "This is just something I have to do okay?"

"But Robin," She said softly. "Why must you search on Slade? HE has not done anything… not lately. Please, I am sure that this is not healthy."

"Star. I really appreciate that you want to look after me." HE said putting an hand on her shoulder. "But I can handle myself. Please Star; just give me some time to myself. Okay?"

"Alright." She said placing her hand over his on her shoulder. She grasped it slightly. "But please. Will you not join the rest of us when you are finished?"

"Sure."

------------

Starfire walked into the main room of titan's tower. Cyborg and Beast boy where playing a video game like always, and Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book. She was trying to drown out the sound of the game by getting more into the book but with ever little sound she forgot what she was reading and would have to look up and glare at the boys. Who of course ignored her.

Starfire sat down and sank her shoulders down and let her head fall into her chest. She let out a long sigh of concern about Robin and bit her lip. Sensing that something was wrong with their friend, the boys turned the game on pause and Raven looked up from her book.

"What's wrong now?" Asked Raven in an annoyed voice. Not that she wasn't worried about her friend, but Starfire always makes mountains out of mole holes. The computer could crash and she would take it as a sign that the world was dying along with it. But then again she hasn't been on the planet that long.

"It is Robin." She whispered. She wrapped her long arms around her slim stomach and held it as if she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Beast Boy leaning back to get a better look at her. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"He has been in the computer room looking for information on Slade." She said with a sad tent in her voice.

"So?" said Beast Boy closing his eyes and trying to relax. "He always does. He's weird like that."

Raven glared at him and he realized what he had just said.

"Weird in a- good way I mean."

"Yes. But this time he has not eaten nor has he slept in a few days. I fear for his health." She answered.

"Star, he's human. If he hadn't eaten in a few days he may not be here." Said Beast boy.

Starfire sat up strait and nearly knocked the boys off the couch. "Robin's life is now endangered? We must help him!"

Cyborg caught her in the arm before she shot up off the couch. If he had not of grabbed her then she would have flew to Robin's room as fast as she could to check on him again. He pulled her down with his robot force and sat her down, laying a recharging hand on her back. He shot a death look at his green friend.

"Robin's not going to die Star. He's fine."

"But-"

"Beast Boy is just being stupid… again." Said Raven. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. "Robin is just being Robin. But that does not mean that it is not bad for him."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said Beast Boy. "He's always doing that. It's sad, it's not right. I wonder why he does that?"

"Who knows?" Said Cyborg shrugging reaching back to grip his game controller. "I never met anyone else like him. I mean he oppresses over a person he hates. Who does that?"

- - - - -

Aurora Night walked into the living room of the house that she lived in with her brother Jake, and their guardians John and Martha McFearson. She had been out all night on patrol with her best friend Saphira. Of course they were not Saphira and Aurora, but Firestarter and Despoiler, the two teenager super heroes who protect the Monrovia City,

She walked slowly and sat down on the couch and curled up next to John. He smiled slightly and rubbed her back. She didn't say anything, just kind of ignored him and set her eyes on the Television.

"Rough night tough girl?" he asked with caution. He loved his 'daughter' but never really knew what to expect from her. She was practically a teen when he adopted her. The age of twelve with her brother who was about seven at the time. Things have defiantly changed.

"Not really." She answered. She brought a hand up to her blonde hair and ran her fingers threw it.

It hadn't been a rough night at all. A few crooks trying to rob a bank, a crazy person waving a gun at the locals, and some idiot tried to push her off a building forgetting that she could fly. Overall it had just been a typical day in the life of 'The Despoiler'.

She hadn't really been all there in a way. She had her mind on other things. It was almost July 2. If her former boyfriend Jamie had been alive still he would have been sixteen. But fate was cruel, and so was her life. When things were starting to heat up, when she feel in love with the boy, he was murdered and left on a rooftop for her to find. That night changed her, she had always been somewhat distant since her mother had been murdered, but that night, the second she found his bloody body and held it in her arms, something in her was lost. A part of her died with her love. Her laughs and smiles were somewhat fake, she didn't flirt as much and when it came to fighting villains she showed no mercy.

She was against killing, but she was also against letting people get away with wrongdoing.

"Rorie?" Came Jake's voice in her ears. He sounded scared. Was something wrong with him? Great something was wrong with her brother, a new problem for her to deal with. "You may not want to watch this."

Before she hadn't really been paying much attention to the television, but just sitting there relaxing her muscles and thinking about Jamie. She didn't like the late night shows, unless it was a play back of 'All My Children' that she had missed during the day. Other then that she had better things to do.

But this was the news… It did come in handy when something wrong was happening. Why wouldn't Jake want her to watch it.

Curiosity over powered her and she focused in on what the reporter had to say.

"_I'm here live in Jump City where the nitrous villain known as Bloodshed has been spotted earlier today."_

Aurora nearly threw up. BLOODSHED! He was in Jump city! After all this time of waiting, watching every showdown, he had run for a different city.

She swore that she would be the one to kill him. She swore it ever night before she went to bed and before she went out on patrol. It was his fault that Jamie wasn't here today and it was his fault that she had done unforgivable things.

He had been the one who had slit Jamie's throat then left clues leading to the body for her to find. Just because she had refused to work for him. Months later when he returned to the city she had gone to fight him herself, with out the help of her partner Firestarter… or even her brother who was Quicksilver at the time. That had proven to be one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

He had somehow brain drained her of all her memory and all her knowledge of life. When she woke he was the first thing that she saw.

"_About time my dear. I was begging to think that you would never wake." He said in a kind and thoughtful voice._

"_Where… where am I?" She said putting a hand over her pretty face. She didn't remember how she got there or why she was there. Her head ached with an unknown pain and her body seemed to scream out when she moved._

"_You don't remember?" He lowered a hand to help her to her feet. "Why you are in my lair."_

"_I'm sorry." She said in a faint voice. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "But I- I don't remember you ether… are we related?"_

_He let out a small laugh. With a thickly covered hand he cupped her face and held it up, gazing into her eyes. "I'm afraid not. We are not related by blood no._

_Your name is Torment. You are my apprentice."_

The monster had tricked into believing she led a life of a villain. Well, a villain's apprentice. He gave her a new costume; back and red were the main colors… mainly black so she could blend with the night. He told her to keep her mask. And he gave her a new weapon. A ninja sword. It was long and thin, but it was also sharp. It twirled easily in her fingers and was light to grasp.

Bloodshed never told her what her real name was, for he didn't even know it. All she knew about herself was that she was Torment and that she worked for and lived with Bloodshed.

Torment reeked havoc on the tunsuspecting town, and struck fear into all that saw her. She would steal for Blood ever night.

He even tricked her into killing for him. It had come to the point where she began to think like a villain. She would kill people at the end of her blade… and she would like it.

If it hadn't been for Saphira, she would still be working for him.

"_No! This is not who you are!" Firestarter shouted at Torment across the dimly lit rooftop. "Your not a criminal. You name is Despoiler!"_

"_I don't know who you are, or why you have a sudden fascination with my life.' Hissed Torment, she reached back and pulled out her sword. "But no one tells me who I am. My name is Torment. And don't forget it girl!"_

"_Please I know you better than anyone else!" Pleased Fire. Tears began to fall from behind her cloak. "You're my best friend! Don't make me hurt you."_

"_Silly girl." Laughed Torment. Her eyes lit up to a bright pink color behind her mask. "What makes you think you can?"_

Torment tried to kill Firestarter over and over again. But thankfully she never did. She never gave up on Aurora ether. She learned that with the right amount of heat she could wake Aurora up and see what she was doing and make her remember who she really was. And even though it broke her heart she torched Torment until she became Aurora Night again.

"_Despoiler?" Fire took small steeps towards the weeping girl on the ground. Perhaps she had been too hard with her flames. "Are you alright."_

_She kept her distance incase it didn't work and she still believed that she was Torment. _

_Her cloths where burned along with her skin. Fresh blood seeped from her back where her sword had cut. Her blonde hair hung over her face in messy tangles and knots. Her body was trembling._

"_Saphira." She whispered. "I -I'm sorry."_

After all the pain, all the suffering… she promised that she would get revenge. She didn't believe in killing, anyone… unless it was him. He had tricked her into killing, and she would kill him to get even.

And here he was. In Jump City! That wasn't too far from Monrovia. Only about two hours away… only a one if she flew there.

"_Bloodshed was spotted on the outskirts of town. He was not alone. At first many believed that his apprentice Torment was working with him again. But after studding the surveillance footage more closely locals have identified the person to be the villain known as Slade."_

Aurora felt her stomach drop as the reporter refereed to her as 'Torment'.

Slade? Who the hell was Slade? And why was he talking to Bloodshed. The reporter said he was a local villain. Great, he was teaming up with some other jerk.

"_We hope the Teen Titans are ready for the fight, because the police could not find where they are or what they are planning. Good Like Titans."_

THE TEEN TITANS!

Was that it? He was going to try to kill the titans? She loved that team. They were one of the reasons that she went threw with becoming a super hero.

Shaking with rage she shoved John's hand off her back and stood to leave the room.

"Aurora!" Martha cried and got up to run after her 'daughter'.

She ignored her guardian and ran up the stairs to her room. She wasted no time picking up the phone and calling Saphira.

"_Hey."_

"Get dressed in your Firestarter outfit. We're going to Jump City."

"_Why?"_

"Bloodshed."

- - - - -

Robin kept his promise to Starfire. Even though he didn't feel right leaving his work so early he didn't want to upset the girl more then she already was.

It didn't seem like he was going to find any more information out on Slade, so why waste time? He could use this time for training or for building more gargets or…

Or hanging out with his friends like Starfire had told him to do.

He could call Batman and see if he could find any information out on Slade… But that would mean admitting that he needed help. That wasn't easy for him to do with his friends, let alone with his mentor.

He loved Bats, loved him like a father. But sometimes there was something called 'too much of fatherly love." Bruce never let him do anything; it was like he didn't trust him.

He was surprised when he gave Robin his blessing with leading the Teen Titans. It felt nice to get away from the smog of Gotham City and get away from the cave. He liked Titan's tower much better. Not that he didn't miss his room back at Wayne Manor though.

Robin walked into the main room to find that the games had been turned off and all the other members of his team were watching the evening news.

Good. He liked the news. It was helpful and wasn't full of lies about life like certain shows and reality TV was. It was the cold hard truth… most of the time.

"Hey Titans." He said as he jumped over the couch and landed next to Starfire. "Anything new going on."

No one answered. That's when he noticed their mouths hanging open and they eyes full of surprise. Their eyes were glued to the giant television set.

"Titans? What's wrong?"

"Slade." Whispered Starfire.

"He's back." Said Beast Boy,

"And he's got a partner."

* * *

All right I know that was a little weird, But it will get better. I tried to give some background on the despoiler with out making it all about her. If I did I'm sorry. It's not. It's going to be a Robin story mostly. It will have Titan's East and even Red X in it. And yes it will have relationships.

Star/Robin

Despoiler/Speedy

Fire/Aqualad

Beast/Rae (maybe)


	2. Quistions

"What do you mean 'he has a partner'?" hissed Robin as he walked closer to his friends sitting on the couch in the main room of Titan's tower. It was clear that he was not happy with the news.

"Some guy named Bloodshed." Answered Cyborg still gazing at the television screen even though it wasn't walking about Slade any more. "Ever heard of him?"

"No." answered Robin. He walked behind the couch behind where Starfire was sitting. "Did they show what the guy looks like?'

"No. But it did describe what he looks like. He has some kind of black costume with armor on it, my guess would be like Slade's costume only black and he has a black mask that covers his whole face with a line of red." Cyborg turned to Robin. "That's all we know."

"That is not true." Stafire turned her pretty face towards Robin and smiled. "The lady from the station of television also said that the Bloodshed was from the city of Monrovia."

"Monrovia." Said Robin deep in thought.

He had heard of the city before. In fact he remembered visiting there once. When he lived with Bruce, Bruce had a meeting there concerning Wayne Enterprise and brought Robin along with him. Robin was young at the time but he remembered the city being large and full of life. During the day it was a normal happy town, had restaurants, schools, parks, and shops, but at night it looked identical to Gotham City, only minus the smog and cold weather. Monrovia was always warm and crisp feeling.

Thinking back on the experience he didn't remember any Bloodshed or any mask villains for that fact. But then again he was young and stuck inside a classy hotel room waiting impatiently for his guardian to return home so he didn't remember much about the city.

Why was someone from that city coming to team up with Slade about four or so hours away?

"Alright, so this guy has teamed up with Slade." Robin made more of a statement then a question, his team nodded anyway. "Alright, I want you all to find anything you can on Monrovia, on Bloodshed, on what they might be after, and anything related to what were up against. Anything, magazines, Internet, books, anything!"

"Got it." Said Cyborg. He stood and marched to the computer room.

"I'll get a news paper or something." Said Raven in a hollow voice. It was easy to see that she was slightly unnerved by the whole thing. She still hadn't gotten over the last time she met up with Slade. She rather not think about the whole thing. She floated away out the door.

"Umm…I'll find something." Said Beast Boy and marched out the door leaving Robin and Starfire.

"Robin?" said Star softly standing up to face her leader.

"I'm fine." Said Robin shortly and turned. He was stopped by a warm hand touch his shoulder.

She was his personal alien slash guardian angel. Why did she have to be so sweet and perfect? Why couldn't she be just a friend? Make things a lot easier. But then again he wouldn't trade her in for the world. He loved her a lot, if not as a girlfriend then as a friend, a best friend. He was able to tell her thing that no one else knew about. Sometimes he didn't even have to say anything, she magically knew everything. It was scary sometimes but reassuring, gave him a safe feeling.

Robin sighed. "I'll be okay, Star."

"I am still worried for you, Robin." She said softly. Her voice was soothing and sweet. "Please, do not push yourself or make it so that you are unhealthy or in danger. I could not bare it."

"Starfire I-" he rounded to her with sad eyes.

Too late, she was already flying out the door.

Why did she always do this to him? Make him feel guilty then right when he was about to open up and say sorry she didn't give him the chance. Now she must think he was some kind of heartless jerk. Damn.

Lowering his head to the ground he walked to his room with thoughts of Starfire. The second he was safe in his room and the doors closed he slammed his fist into the wall screaming out in rage.

SLADE WAS BACK!

Slam 

SLADE HAD TEAMED UP.

Slam 

AND STARFIRE WAS MAD AT HIM!

Slam 

And the last blow to the wall Robin felt a stinging pain run through his hand and jump to each of fingers. Pulling away from wall Robin gazed at his hand. Around the knuckle splats of dark green (darker then the original color) were slowly forming.

Pulling off his glove he saw fresh blood seep out of his skin and run slowly down his hand.

In confusion he looked up at the wall and saw that he had, stupidly, been hitting the part of the wall that a nail was hanging out of. His fist must have gotten cut.

Letting out a swam of curs words he walked to the bathroom and bandaged his hand. Then went strait to his laptop that had been a gift from his mentor last Christmas, and waited for it to boot up.

Bruce had the computer costume made for Robin, while it loaded it had a black screen with a red 'R' in the center, a circle moved around the 'R' saying that it was still loading. Finally when the computer was up Robin gazed at his wallpaper, which was a picture of him and his team standing in front of Titan's Tower all smiling, even Raven.

Trying to stay focused and not look at Starfire, he clicked on the 'Internet' 'E' and waited for his homepage to come up. When it did Robin clicked on the 'SEARCH ENGINE" and typed in 'Monrovia City, Information on Bloodshed.'

In an instant he got a bunch of different websites about Bloodshed and Monrovia. The first one had:

**MONROVIA** **INFORMATION**: a city in glory. Founder Clint **Monrovia**….

The second one sounded more promising:

**BLOODSHED**/ Villain of **Monrovia:** **Bloodshed** strikes again! Town frightened. No one knows where he will strike next.

Robin clicked on that one.

There was a webpage that popped up showing a picture of a woman laying dead on the ground with a small child crying over her. Under the picture was 'Little Timmy saw Bloodshed kill his mother by slitting he throat, leaving the boy orphan seeing as he has no father'.

Robin felt his jaw clench. Nothing tore at his heart more then when children had to be around when their parents died. It was bad enough being alive or hearing about it, but watching it! There was nothing that hurt like that, at least in his opinion.

But that was just because he had gone through it as well…

Reading more he found out that Bloodshed larked in the shadows and there were only about four pictures of him in the world. He had never been to jail, though he was wanted in about every state, he seemed to disappear when ever the cops showed up.

He read on how all the people her murdered had the same cause for death, their throats slit but his sword.

What caught Robin's eyes was the paragraph titled 'Justice'.

'Bloodshed was chassed out of town tonight by our local heroes. Make that; heroines. Our girls put on a brave and furious battle. Unfortunately they were not able to catch him, but he has not been sighted in about three weeks now. Looks like he's afraid of super powered teens!" Robin wasn't sure who the reporter was but they were not a good one. He didn't get any information out of that. Looking closer to his screen he gazed at a picture of a tall building. On the rood top two dark figures stood looking down on the town. Robin could tell that the figures were females because their figures were visible. Unfortunately their faces weren't. Under the picture were the words. 'Our Heroes!" 

"Who are you" Robin said to himself.

Despoiler flew high in the air, her eyes fixed on the sky in front of her. She was holding her partner and best friend's hand so that she could hang below her. Thankfully she had gotten used to flying so it wasn't hard to carry a human body and a loaded backpack on her back while she was in the air.

Firestarter twisted her legs as if running in the air; she preferred the ground much more. She always thought that flying would be fun but after experiencing her friend's power she found that she didn't like it too much. But it beat out driving in a car by herself for tow hours.

"So… what are we going to do when we get there?" she shouted against the wind so her friend could hear her.

"Find blood." She answered no even looking down.

"How? We've never been to this city! How do you think we'll find him?"

"We will okay!" snapped Despoiler

"Jeez. Someone has a thong up their ass." Mumbled Fire.

Despoiler let go of her friend but quickly caught her by her wrist before the ground even came to view to the city below. Fire's screams were still ringing in her years as she flew back up to their first height.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY YOU BITCH!" screamed Fire. "If we were on the ground I would so blast you for that!"

The blonde chuckled "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you see that?"

Because Despoiler was unable to point so Fire had to follow her gaze. She saw the blue sky and what looked like to be an ocean in the distance. Squinting her eyes against the ocean sun she could see something growing larger and larger in the distance. It looked like a building but so much different then the ones in Monrovia. It went high up then out on two sides… it looked like-

"Titan's Tower!" She yelled against the wind.

-------------

"What all did you find?" asked Robin walking into the main room again.

"The Bloodshed attacks by night fall when no one can see him." Starfire said forcefully. " Few have ever seen him."

"I got that too." Sighed Robin. He walked over to the circle of friends standing in the small kitchen. Beast Boy was chewing on bit size cookies looking bored. Cyborg was sitting next to him looking at Robin and Raven was leaning against the counter. Star stood next to Robin.

"He's not the only villain from Monrovia." Sid Cyborg. "The city is crawling with them. There's this chick, Spade, no one can stop her. She's a kung-fu master. There's Killjoy who can make you see your worst fears or memory come to life. There's a group of girls called the 'Playing Cards' that's where Spade was originally from. And more."

"You think they might come here and help Bloodshed?" asked robin rubbing his chin.

"I don't know what to think. I've never been to Monrovia."

"I heard of it." Said Beast Boy, mouth still full of cookies. "It's like our city. Villains running around, heroes come save the day. Same old thing."

"And you know this how?" mumbled Raven.

"T.V." he answered shrugging. "See, it does pay off."

"Who are the heroes? I heard of them on the Internet, but it didn't really say anything about them." Robin sat down and looked at his green friend. Maybe Beast Boy could help save the day.

"Two girls. Teens. One has blonde hair the other has like black and different colors dyed into it. "

"What are their names?"

"Ahh….Diso….Freer….I forgot."

"Surprise, Surprise." Raven shook her head at Beat Boy. Beast boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"At least I've heard of them!"

"Alright, Alright!" yelled Robin at his friends. B.B and Raven's arguing got old after a while. 'Look we don't know much so that doesn't really help us. We need to-"

He was cut off by a loud beeping noise. Red light filled the room then turned off, then back on. It was the Titan's alarm.

"Trouble." He hissed.

------

"Gross, out dated, oh' I do like this." Said Jinxes as she thrashed a clothing store. She was at one of the racks of clothing pulling out outfits and throwing them over her shoulder. She picked up a black and pink punk dress and stood over the frightened girl behind the counter. "How much? I do believe it's on discount."

The girl nodded her head in fear of jinxes. "It's yours."

"Oh' your so sweet." Teased Jinxes. "Like my new outfit boys?"

Jinxes turned holding the dress in front of her and walked over to the other side of the store where, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More and Private Hive, were looking for what they wanted to steal.

"Sexy, bumble gum head." Laughed See-More trying on a pair of blue sunglasses.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Gizmo as he flew round her with his jet pack. "Can we go?"

"Not until I get what I came for!" yelled Privet Hive in his military voice. "By the way, nice outfit Jinxes. I expect you to wear it for a private inspection."

"In your dreams.' Jinxes rolled her eyes at the large boy and walled away to find a pair of shoes she liked.

"How long until the titan brats get here?" she asked throwing a pair of Newbalance shoes over her shoulder.

"Not long I'd guess." Answered See-More.

People ran out of the store as fast as they could to get away from the "Hive Five". Knowing that they were trained villains from the Hive Academy. Aurora Night and Saphira Day ran behind a potted plant and watched the group secretly. The two had been stopping for a place to rest when the gang broke in through the window and started to trash the place.

"Who are they?' whispered Saphira to her friend.

"Don't know." Aurora answered back. "Think we should beat them up?"

"Their titan villains."

"So?"

"Not our problem."

"We're here aren't we?" hiss Aurora rounding to her friend. Aurora's hair was slightly messed at the top from her mask.

"But you get mad when others try to take on our villains, what if it's the same thing with the titans?" asked Saphira making her point.

"We'll wait a little for the titans, but if they don't show up there ours."

"Fine."

"Do these match?" Jinxes rounded to the boys holding up a pair of black combat boots.

"How the heck should we know, we guys remember?" yelled Gizmo in his annoying childish voice.

"Sure pinky." Laughed See-more.

"There not for sell." The voice came front of the store.

Turning they saw Robin crossing his arms, behind his the rest of his team.

"TITANS! GO!"

* * *

ok, The next chapter will be good because of the fight. If you want to learn more about the Despoiler or Firestarter then go here: http/ 

too much is said about Firestarter yet, there will be. The comics are slightly mature just to warn you. (Also I don't know how to upload my real drawing of the comics so I used others) (U may recognized nightwing being used a lot…. yeah.) also Monrovia is a real city...


	3. Sorry

SORRY

something really weird happened. I wrote down the web page, it's even there on my document, but for some reason it didn't turn up on fanfiction. totaly weird huh? Anywy I'll put it down again and if the link doesn't work, I'll try to explain how to go there with out freaking you out too much.

ok, web page.

http/ to tell you I'm computer stupid so i don't know how to upload my real comics on the computer so the pictures on ones from other comics that I found on the internet and I kinda fixed them up. The funny thing is that the pictures I found lo no spaces.

an two things. ok a lot like my comics.

Alright, the internet is till under construction so there's still missing a lot of bios. There's not to much on firestarter yet. you see my friend who writes the comics with me kinda gave up on it I think and she was in charge of Fire so yeah... yeah so i'll work on it in a second.

ok, if the link didn't work you can do two things. you can go to my profile and there's a link that workds in there for sure. or try this.

type free webs . com then do the / thing (/) yeah.. the type in nightndaylegacy **NO SPACES!**

alright sorry about the last chapter and sorry if anything is spelt wrong. I'm at my cuz's house in washington so I can't use the spell check so sorry.

Also, dskly, I love you, thanks for all the reviews on like all my storys. I tried to email you about wht you said about homicide but i couldn't get it to work. So yeah, do u have an aim sn? if so im me at **cuttiebabe333 **and yeah, instead of reviewing what I did wrong just tel me there so we can talk about it. because of some of the things you said were wrong were right, or something like that, i don't remember.

the sn goes to anyone who wants to talk to me.

alright, thanks for reading and sorry about the link not working. hope this time it worked! I'll upload when I get back to California.

Dragonheart


End file.
